


Слушай музыку, детка

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Kana_Go



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [33]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Humor, M/M, Musical References, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По читательской заявке: «На съемках Джареду прилетело по темечку, и теперь каждое событие в его голове имеет свое музыкальное сопровождение».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слушай музыку, детка

**Author's Note:**

> Соответствующая музыка приведена перед каждым отрывком текста. Для лучшего восприятия автор рекомендует сначала включить музыкальное сопровождение, а затем уже читать текст.

[Ф. Шопен. Соната для фортепиано №2 (Похоронный марш)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yh2InVsFag)

— Ауч, — сказал Джаред, опустив несчастную больную голову на подлокотник дивана.

Ноги, пожалуй, тоже были несчастными: им места уже не хватило. 

— Я же говорил, что нужно было соглашаться на дублера, — Дженсен сунул ему пакет со льдом. — На, приложи. Не тошнит? Голова не кружится? Сколько пальцев?

— Я и сам все прекрасно сделал, — возразил Джаред, одной рукой забирая лед, а второй вяло отмахиваясь от растопыренной пятерни. 

— Ну да, только в процессе протаранил башкой парочку шкафов, — проворчал Дженсен. — Точно врача не надо?

— Точно, — Джаред прикрыл глаза. — Иди, чувак. Сейчас отлежусь и через полчаса буду как новенький. 

Дженсен подозрительно прищурился, но послушно направился к двери трейлера.

— И музыку выключи, — окликнул вдогонку Джаред. — Меня еще рано хоронить.

— Очень смешно, — проворчал Дженсен.

— Вот именно!

Дженсен, однако же, решил сходить за врачом. 

Несмотря на отчаянное сопротивление, Джареда все же свозили в больницу на обследование, где выяснилось, что и вправду обошлось без сотрясения. Тем не менее, на всякий случай ему дали отгул и отложили съёмку сцен с Сэмом на следующую неделю.

***

[С. Дион «Мое сердце будет биться» (из к/ф «Титаник»)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2UO0-pE9T4)

 

В душе шумела вода, Дженсен мылся как-то уж слишком долго. 

В его трейлере с душем, кажется, что-то случилось. Из путаного объяснения Джаред понял мало: не то кран отвалился, не то обогреватель сломался, не то сток засорился. Как бы то ни было, злой, грязный и мокрый с головы до ног Дженсен вечером вломился к нему в трейлер и оккупировал душ. 

Джаред стоял под дверью и волновался. 

— Дженсен, — наконец окликнул он. — Ты там не утонул?

Молчание.

— Дженсен! — повысил голос Джаред. — Я ломаю дверь!

Дверь тут же открылась, и из-за нее высунулась замотанная в полотенце голова.

— Не башкой, надеюсь? — не очень ласково поинтересовалась голова. — Ты чего, Джей? Я только что зашел.

Джаред виновато молчал. Не мог же он объяснить, что, пока Дженсен принимал водные процедуры, на весь трейлер играла тема из одного широко известного фильма, который у Джареда ассоциировался не с любовной историей, а исключительно с развалившимся на две части пароходом и оч-ч-чень холодным океаном. 

 

[Р. Джавади «Игра Престолов» (к одноименному сериалу) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kROXpb3Gagg)

 

Будущее овощное рагу булькало в сотейнике и пахло офигительно уже сейчас. Дженсен нарезал на разделочной доске помидор, а Джаред стоял рядом и любовался, как мелькает у него в руке нож. 

— Ловко ты с ним, — похвалил Джаред. — Прям как с мечом. 

— При чем тут меч? — удивился Дженсен.

— Да так. Представилось что-то. 

Дженсен пожал плечами и отошел с нарезанным помидором к плите, а когда вернулся, увидел, что Джаред занял стул.

Надо сказать, стул был единственным. Раньше их было больше, но щедрый Джаред успел разбазарить мебель по площадке, а собрать ее обратно пока не удосужился. 

— Эй! — возмутился Дженсен, отложил посуду и спихнул Джареда со стула. — Кто готовит, тот и сидит!

Джаред, разумеется, поставил под сомнение разумность этого довода, и они с полминуты бегали вокруг несчастного стула. Дженсен успел плюхнуться на сиденье первым и приготовился было отражать атаку, но тут Джаред заржал и сел на пол.

— Ты чего? — удивился Дженсен.

— Ты… ты… на нем… как на троне! — заливался Джаред. — А если… еще… н… нож возьмешь… С мечом! 

Дженсен недоуменно повертел в руках испачканный в помидорной жиже нож, и Джаред с гоготом укатился под стол. 

 

[М. Вандмахер «Погребенный заживо» (к фильму «Мой кровавый Валентин» 3D)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKMogOv8Zf8&list=PLm96NQ2WqIhMXwQ8intV-L6anU1wMbqic&index=8)

 

— Ух ты, — сказал Дженсен. — Прикольно. 

Он оглянулся на Джареда, приглашая посмеяться вместе, но Джаред, который в последнее время ржал как-то подозрительно часто даже для себя, побледнел, вскинул руки и очень вежливо попросил:

— Дженсен, сними это, а?

— А что? Мне не идет? — Дженсен оглядел стойки с реквизитом. — Ой, смотри, тут еще и топорик. Страшно, да?

Но когда он повернулся, небрежно помахивая топориком, Джареда на складе уже не было, только дверь поскрипывала на сквознячке. Ну вот. Странный он какой-то. Наверное, все-таки ушиб головы аукается. Немного обидевшись, Дженсен пожал плечами, сунул топорик обратно на полку и стянул противогаз.

 

[М. Сноу «Секретные материалы» (музыкальная тема к одноименному сериалу)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQoRXhS7vlU)

 

Джаред лежал на диване и ржал. 

— Может, его инопланетяне похитили? — в конце концов предположил он. 

— Не смешно! — Дженсен вылез из-под стола. — Его нигде нет!

— А ты ищи… ищи, — еле выговорил Джаред. 

Дженсен искоса глянул на него, нахмурился и принялся рыться в шкафу. 

— Он наверняка где-то рядом…

Джаред зашелся так, что свалился с дивана. 

Да, потеря Дженсеном любимого носка была, несомненно, очень печальным событием, но все же…

 

[В. Ли «Превращение» (к сериалу «Сэйлор Мун») ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qImUihjYZA0)

 

Натянув застрявший было на ушах джемпер, Дженсен повернулся и наткнулся на ужасно деловитого Джареда.

— Стой! — велел тот. — Делай, как я скажу. 

— Ну? — немного устало осведомился Дженсен, привычно напомнив себе, что со стукнутыми головой лучше не спорить. 

— Ноги вместе, — продолжал Джаред. — Носок правой в сторону. 

Дженсен послушно изобразил некоторое подобие третьей позиции. 

— Запястья скрести перед лицом, ладони к себе. И пальцы! Пальцы растопырь!

Дженсен вздохнул, но подчинился.

— А теперь покружись, — сдавленным голосом попросил Джаред.

Не успел Дженсен сделать пол-оборота, как сзади послышался грохот и придушенное:

— Матросский воротник… С бантиком…

Когда Дженсен завершил поворот, топот и ржач затихали вдали.

— Ты куда? — без особой надежды окликнул он. 

— За короткой юбкой! — донеслось откуда-то едва слышно. — Саёнара, Дженни-тян!

 

[Элтон Джон «Чувствуешь ли ты любовь сегодня ночью?» (к м/ф «Король-Лев»)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTtgVSxfr5M)

 

Они сидели на ступенях трейлера и смотрели на звезды.

— Да, — выдохнул Джаред.

— Что да? — уточнил Дженсен. 

— Просто да, — улыбнулся Джаред. — А ты — да?

— Ну, если ты — да, то и я — да, — рассудил Дженсен.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Джаред и принялся насвистывать. 

— Что это? — спросил Дженсен.

— Песенка одна… Из детского мультика… — ответил Джаред и положил лохматую башку ему на плечо. 

Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, по здравому размышлению решил Дженсен и вернулся к созерцанию звездного неба.


End file.
